Only The Beginning
by StrawberryBubble
Summary: The end of Season One was only the beginning...Alek/Chloe! *no longer being updated, apologies*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: That was one crazy season finale, huh? I had barely gotten over the shock of how it ended before I already had this idea floating around in my head. I practically started writing it as soon as it was over! I'm extremely impatient when it comes to waiting for answers that may never come. So, without making you wait any longer, I give you my best interpretation of what will happen in the Season 2 that quite possibly might never be. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Oh, also, I have no idea how to spell the theatre Chloe was in, I couldn't find it anywhere, which makes me think it was simply made just for the show, so how I spell it is my best guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or its characters. I only own the plotline(s), dialogue, etc aside from what was in the season finale.**

Chapter One

_Alek walked into his apartment—and stopped dead as he saw two figures lying motionless on the floor. It took almost a full, horrified second before he realized they were Jasmine and Valentina. His eyes wide, he looked to the dark figure standing in the middle of the practically destroyed room, taking a sharp breath as they turned around. "I'm gonna kill you." Alek growled. _

_Zane smirked at him. "Is that any way to talk to your brother?" he asked, his voice suddenly accented._

Alek felt his blood run cold, unable to move for a moment, and then clenched his fists, shock turning into anger in a heartbeat. He lunged at the teen, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him, picking him up and shoving him into the wall. Zane hardly seemed affected, landing a blow on him and smirking as he staggered back. He recovered quickly, however, and Zane grunted as his fist caught him in the jaw. Zane angrily struck him, grabbing his hand and flipping him over and to the floor. He bent over him before he could get up and reached into his pocket. Within an instant, Zane was holding a knife to his throat, preventing him from moving.

"I was ordered to kill you." Zane hissed softly, as if there was someone who might have been listening. "And I'll do it, too. But considering you _are _family, I thought I might allow you something of a choice…"

"You're not family." Alek breathed, not letting him continue, wincing as he pressed on the knife a bit harder but refusing to break eye contact with him.

Zane chuckled. "Like it or not, Alek, I _am_." He looked over at the unmoving others. "And as of now…_I'm all you've got left_."

Alek exclaimed and grabbed his hand, anger giving him strength, wrenching it away from him and bringing his foot up to kick him in his stomach. He jumped to his feet, still holding onto Zane, and swung him around into the wall. Zane somehow managed to get out of his grip, however, and lashed out with the knife. Alek ducked and then reached up in the same instant, grabbing his arm and getting behind him. He twisted Zane's arm behind his back and then brought his elbow down hard between his shoulder blades. Zane went limp in his grip, and he shoved him roughly to the ground.

He staggered over to Jasmine's body and fell to his knees beside her. "Jasmine!" He tried, but she didn't respond. He reached out to her and, with a start, realized she was bleeding heavily. He got to his feet, looking over at Valentina; she had no visable wound, but was obviously injured as well. He rushed over to the phone, hesitating only one moment before he called the emergency number. No amount of healing he could do here would cure them in time, and he simply would not allow them to die. If they had any chance to survive, they needed proper help, no matter what the consequences of getting exactly that could be.

As he held the phone up to his ear, he heard a bit of movement from across the room, and whipped around just in time to see a gray flash go out the door, and it shut loudly. He slammed his fist as hard as he could on the table, but was unable to do anything. "Yes," he said shakily, "I need an ambulance."

* * *

><p><em>Amy and Paul burst into the Halady Theatre, seeing Chloe on the stairs and the motionless body of Brian lying across her lap. They skidded to a halt in front of them as she looked up, tears running down her face. "He's dead." She whispered slowly. <em>

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Amy cried, and both of them hurried to bend beside her. Chloe inhaled sharply in pain as Amy tried to help her up, suddenly becoming aware of her injuries. "Oh God, Paul, call for help!"

Paul stood, already on his cell, and then began speaking into the receiver. Chloe, too distracted to hear him, looked at Amy, who took her hand. She barely felt it, placing her other hand on Brian's chest. "No…" she murmured for what must have been the tenth time, closing her eyes as more tears fell from them. She blinked, lightheaded and feeling as if none of this was real, though she knew it was. She sensed Paul on the other side of her, but could now only focus on Brian, detached from the rest of the world as she stared at him. _I killed him, _was the only thought going through her head, repeating over and over again as if seeing it wasn't enough.

Amy looked at her boyfriend, now crying herself, and Paul replied to her silent question. "They're their way."

Amy sniffed, struggling to hold back a sob and placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder, realizing she was trembling. The Uniter closed her eyes weakly as the pain from the gunshots began to grow stronger again, wondering if she was going to lose yet another life. She vaguely heard Amy speaking to her, but couldn't quite make out the words before she faded into darkness. When she opened her eyes, she saw blurred figures around her, unsure who they were, and felt herself lifted and placed onto another surface, a bit softer than the stairs. There was incoherent yelling, then movement, and then she slipped off again.

Finally, Chloe got a firm grip on awareness and blinked, sitting up before she had a chance to take in her surroundings, gasping at the pain it caused. "Chloe, don't," a familiar voice said, and hands gently pressed on her shoulders to get her to lie down again.

Chloe leaned back and blinked several more times, realizing she was in a hospital bed, and she glanced down at her mid section, which she could feel was bandaged tightly under the white shirt-type covering she was now wearing. She raised her head to Alek, who solemnly looked back, appearing dazed and exhausted. "How…?"

"Zane attacked Jasmine and Valentina." He said before she could finish, and she took a startled breath. "Are they all right?"

"Jasmine's in bad shape, but she's alive."

Chloe could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. "…And Valentina?"

Alek swallowed hard and glanced to the window briefly before looking back, struggling to hold back tears but not quite managing it.

"No. She's gone."

**A/N: So! Kind of short, but it's a bit more like a prologue than a chapter. Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this! The chapters will be longer if I do :D ****Most likely this will be a Chloe/Alek pairing…although, I'm not quite sure someone else is out of the picture just yet. x) Next chapter, my readers, next chapter…**

**Again, I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa! Thank you all some much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I FEEL THE LOVE x) Seriously, though, it means a lot to me and makes writing this just that much more fun knowing so many people actually like it :D I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as you did the first one! Though some parts were a bit hard to write for some reason…so don't judge me on the possible bad quality of it ;) This is really fun to write, anyways :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or its characters. I only own the plotline(s), OC's (if any) and etc aside from what happened/was revealed in the series.**

Chapter Two

"_No. She's gone."_

Chloe took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and then blinking just in time to see Alek reach up to scratch his nose and then subtly wipe the tears on his cheek away as he placed it by his side again.

"Does Jasmine know?" Chloe asked after a moment.

"She's still unconscious." Alek cleared his throat before continuing. "But she'll have to soon." He glanced towards the closed door of the room and quietly said, "We can't stay here much longer. We're still in danger, and not just from The Order."

Chloe nodded, remembering what they had said about anyone finding out they were Mai, which was why usually they only allowed their own kind to heal them.

"You've got to tell me _exactly _what happened," Alek said after a moment.

Chloe took a deep breath. "It was a trap," she said, deciding to leave out exactly what she'd been doing, not wanting to bring Alek into it or upset herself more because of the fact that she know didn't know if every email had been simply a trick this whole time. "And there was a woman with red hair…She shot me, and I…I lost another life." Her thoughts suddenly went to Brian, and she let out a sob. Alek took a step towards her, concerned, and she looked at him. "I kissed him." She said, her voice barely audible.

Alek stiffened.

She allowed the tears to fall. "He's dead…he's dead because of me."

Instead of saying anything, he went to stand right next to the bed. Almost hesitantly, he reached out and gently took her hand, murmuring, "I'm sorry." He'd certainly never liked the guy, even a little, but he sure didn't want him dead, not with all the hurt it was going to cause Chloe, no matter how much hurt she'd caused _him_.

She looked at him with a sniff, and then shook her head. "I don't know why I did it; I don't." She mumbled, almost to herself. Alek began to speak, but stopped and turned his attention towards the door as it opened. A nurse in a white dress came in, beaming, and said, "Hello!"

Neither of them replied, but she seemed undaunted and walked towards them. "You pulled through remarkably well! It's amazing how quickly you've healed, quite honestly."

Chloe frowned nervously, brushing a piece of her golden hair out of her eyes. The nurse looked at Alek and said, "And who are you?"

"A friend," Alek replied.

"Ah." The nurse suddenly held a hand up. "That reminds me; we attempted to contact your mother from her number on your phone…" She reached into her dress's front pocket and held out Chloe's cell phone, handing it back to her. "But we couldn't get a hold of her. Maybe you know of a different number? The two you came here with didn't know either."

Chloe's eyes widened in sudden worry, and she looked at Alek, who immediately understood. "Um, yeah," Chloe answered, glancing back at the nurse. She waved the phone in her hand. "I'll call her."

The woman smiled and nodded, and then gave her a strange look. "Are you all right? You're white as a sheet." she asked, and she gulped slightly. "I'm fine." She answered, and the nurse gave another nod. "I'll be back in a bit." She glanced at Alek. "Don't stay too long; visitor hours are almost over."

After she left, Chloe looked to Alek, her eyes burning again. "What if they…what if they have my…" she trailed off and swallowed hard.

Alek shook his head and pointed at her phone. "Try calling her, I'll be right back."

Chloe nodded and watched him go before picking up her cell and clicked **Mom **in her contacts list. She held it to her ear, her heart pounding just a bit faster with every ring before finally she heard her mother's voice. "Hello!" Chloe took a breath to say something, but only a split second later, it continued. "This is Meredith King. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you."

The tone beeped, and Chloe was silent for a moment. "…Mom? Mom…please answer your phone…I'm really…" she stopped, switched her phone to the other side of her, and began again. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know you're probably fine," she added with a forced laugh. "Um…call me back, o—okay?" Her voice cracked on the last word, and she brought the phone in front of her, pressing the red button with a shudder. S_he's fine…she's fine, she's okay, she'll call you. _She told herself, but couldn't quite push away the feeling that it might not be that easy.

Alek walked rapidly into Jasmine's room, leaning over her still-motionless body and whispering her name. He said it a bit louder when there was no answer, but she still made no sign that she'd heard. He had expected no different; he'd tried probably a hundred times to awaken her, all attempts failing. He pulled at his hair with one hand and placed the other on her arm, guilt washing over him. If he hadn't wandered off thinking only of himself because of what he'd heard Chloe say, he just might have been able to prevent what had happened.

Jasmine let out a soft groan after a few moments, and he raised his head. She blinked and shifted uncomfortably, and then looked up at him, blinking several more times before she mumbled, "A…Alek?"

"I'm here," he replied, and then Jasmine turned her head to the other side. "Where's…mom?"

Alek opened his mouth, yet no words came out, and she looked at him again, frowning, and then flinched at the expression on his face. She inhaled sharply as she suddenly clearly remembered the events that had taken place, and she glanced around the room, shaking her head. "She's…Zane…" she paused, unable to even find the words. "But, he didn't…"

Alek nodded solemnly. "…He did." He said finally.

"No." Jasmine said firmly, and then practically shouted it a second time. Alek cringed as she placed her hands over her eyes and made a sobbing sound, and he touched her arm again gently, his voice once again refusing to work.

Jasmine shook her head again, not removing her hands, and a tear ran down Alek's cheek.

"Did he…get away?" Jasmine sniffed after a few minutes, and Alek looked away. "Yes. I tried to stop him, but I had to get you help."

Jasmine removed her hands and wiped her eyes, turning her head to him, her eyes full of hurt and pain. Alek stood. "But I'll find him. I will." He paused. "And—and I'll make him pay."

"No." She said sternly. "Don't go looking for trouble." She noticed Alek had turned quite pale, and she murmured, "What is it?"

Alek hesitated for a moment and then replied, "We need to get out of here. As soon as you and Chloe are be—"

"Chloe's here? What—is she all right?"

Alek nodded. "Someone shot her," he explained briefly. "She lost another life."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh no…" she frowned, and then attempted to sit up. She gritted her teeth, falling back, a hand on her chest.

Alek frowned, concerned, and placed a hand on her arm. "When you're _better_." he finished.

"I'm fine. And anyway, you're right; we can't allow anyone here to get suspicious." She tried again, managing to stay up, and grunted, "Go get Chloe, if she can."

Alek nodded, and then quietly left. Jasmine bit her lip in the silence of the room, still quite shocked at everything.

Chloe glanced at the door as if opened and said, "Alek, she didn't—" She stopped when she saw it was instead the nurse from before. She smiled at her slightly, obviously less peppy than she'd been earlier. She walked slowly over to her bed and looked up, hesitantly asking, "…What happened to the boy you were with? There were no injuries we could find."

Chloe flinched. "I…he…" she shook her head, about to cry again. "I don't know."

"Oh." She nodded. "I just thought maybe you could tell me. He's in critical condition, but he's—"

Chloe shot straight up, ignoring the slight pain it caused her, staring wide-eyed at the nurse, who took a startled step back. "Wh—he's—what do you—" she sputtered, unable to speak. "He's…alive?"

"Yes…but…well, he's in a coma." She sighed, and Chloe gasped. The nurse turned to her and placed her hands out. "He's doing all right, at the moment. He's under close watch."

"Where?" Chloe could hardly murmur the word.

"Room fifteen." The nurse answered, and Chloe's mouth dropped open, stunned at the news. Suddenly the nurse looked at her and frowned. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean for that news to come on so quickly."

Chloe didn't answer, leaning back.

"But he does seem to be doing well." The nurse smiled a bit. "I'll let you rest, as long as you don't need anything else?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Chloe said slowly, and the nurse nodded, leaving her alone. Chloe forced herself up after a second and swung her feet over to the floor, grabbing the green gown type thing on the table by her bed. _I've got to go see him, _she thought, and put it on over the covering she'd had on a rush, wincing as a bit of pain shot through her. Although, it didn't hurt as much as it did at the theatre; in fact, it didn't hurt as much as it had when she'd first woken up, either.

Only a moment after she'd put the gown on completely, Alek opened the door and walked in, looking at her. He quietly shut it again and asked, "Are you well enough to leave? Tonight?"

Almost awkwardly, Chloe shifted slightly. "What are we going to do, break out of the hospital?" She laughed slightly, but her small smile disappeared when she saw how serious Alek's expression was. "We're not _breaking out_," he explained, his little know-it-all smirk crossing his face. "We're just…not going to tell them we're leaving."

She almost smiled, and then she turned to him solemnly. "It didn't kill him." She said very quietly.

Alek said nothing, confused, and Chloe took a breath. "Brian. He's…he's not dead."

With a start, Alek replied, "Are you sure?"

"The nurse just told me! She said he's in a coma!" she exclaimed, just as surprised as Alek was at how loud her voice got. "I've got to see him before we leave." she said more quietly.

"Chloe, you—"

"I have to!"

"And what if someone catches you?" Alek asked. "Don't you think _someone _is going to think it's bit weird you're already up and walking around like nothing ever happened? You were just _shot _not two days ago!"

Chloe stared at him, surprised it'd been that long. "Fine!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Alek bit his lip and the murmured, "Jasmine's…she's ready as well."

"Then let's go," Chloe reached for the door handle without looking at him.

"No," Alek frowned, "We can't go out the front, and I have to go get her. I was making sure you were well enough." Alek leaned against the wall and, opened the door slightly, peering out through the crack. "There's a back entrance. Down that hallway," he added, gesturing with his hand. "Visitor hours are almost over, so it'll be less busy in a few minutes; then we'll go."

"_Where,_ exactly?" Chloe questioned, and Alek looked at her. "You've got to go home. Jasmine and I will…we'll…" He stopped, flustered, the truth being he hadn't a clue.

"Stay at my house," Chloe finished for him an instant later. Alek looked at her and smiled slightly. "All right. No one else will come in, I don't think, so just _stay here_. I'll be back in a bit with Jasmine."

Chloe nodded, and then watched him go. She stayed put for only a few moments before she clutched the door handle. _I'll be back before he is. _She told herself, trying to calm her racing heart, and then slipped silently out the door and to the left.

She thankfully was noticed by no one who seemed to mind her, and she entered the hallway at the end of the corridor. She slowly walked down it, looking at the numbers on each of the rooms until she stopped. _**Room 15. **_

"_Brian_…" she whispered under her breath, taking a step into the room. She jerked back as she saw a doctor suddenly come out of the room. He was staring at a clipboard, and didn't notice her as she silently walked in the other direction as he went the way she'd just come. He turned the corner, and she whipped around, rushing back to the room and beside the motionless body of Brian. She gasped, horrified, noticing he had an I.V. in his arm, and an oxygen tube coming out of his mouth. "Oh my God, Brian…I'm so sorry!" she whispered, placing a hand on him. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…I don't know how I could have been so stupid."

She didn't speak for a few minutes, and then became worried that the doctor would come back. She shook her head. "I don't know how you're alive, but I'm so glad you are. You're gonna get better, you're gonna—"

"Chloe!"

Chloe whipped around with a gasp to see Alek, a hand around Jasmine's waist to support her weak form. She looked up at Chloe as Alek said, "We've got to go. Now!" His tone was almost irritated.

Chloe looked back at Brian, gently stroked his arm, and then followed them out, back up the hall, and out the door.

When they were outside, Chloe blinked in the dimming sunlight, looking both ways in somewhat confusion and then beginning to walk to the left. Jasmine let out a groan, and Alek stopped, bent over slightly, and picked her up completely. "Come on," he said, looking at Chloe, and they hurried down the street towards Chloe's house, not casting one glance back.

* * *

><p>Meredith King blinked, raising her head and once again trying to move her arms. But they remained tied stiffly behind the back of the chair she was sitting in, and she frowned, having expected no less and more so hoping she'd get free. How long had it been? A day? She couldn't tell what time it was, the only light in wherever she was being a small lit area in front of her.<p>

"Good afternoon,"

She looked up, scowling now, at the man who had come to stand in the light. He smirked, holding out her phone. "I think you've got some missed calls."

Meredith stared at the screen. **3 Missed Calls: Chloe [1] San Francisco Hospital [2]**

"If you've touched her…" she warned, though couldn't really back up the threat.

The man chuckled. "_I've _done nothing; yet. But I assure you," he added, his smirk disappearing. "I will, all in due time."

Meredith could do nothing as he brought the phone in front of him. "I think we should call her back, don't you?"

Pressing the redial button, Whitney Rezza turned away from Meredith, holding the phone to his ear. "Wouldn't want her to worry…"

* * *

><p>Chloe walked down her stairs, no longer dressed in the hospital gown but in normal clothes, putting a hand on her chest, amazed at how little the wounds hurt anymore. Rapid healing was certainly one of the better advantages of being Mai. She glanced at Jasmine, who was now sleeping on her couch, and hoped that she would begin to feel better soon as well.<p>

"She'll be all right." Alek said, looking at her as she entered the kitchen and grabbed the water she'd put there before she'd gone to change. "She just needs to rest."

Chloe looked at him as he leaned against the wall and sighed solemnly. "I hope." She replied, and then shook her head. "I'm worried about her. And my mom; she didn't answer, and she's not here. What if…" she trailed off the sentence once more, looking up at the ceiling and swallowing back tears.

Alek began to say something, but before he could, Chloe's phone began to vibrate on the table. Chloe stared at it for a second before she jerked her hand out and took it, her eyes hopeful. She set her glass back down and smiled, answering it. "Mom?"

"Not exactly."

Chloe smile disappeared and Alek straightened up, listening. "But your mum _is _here." the voice continued.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked shakily. "What do you want?"

"Haven't you gotten the answer to that question enough times already?" the voice asked mockingly, and then there was a chuckle. "You. _Dead_. That's what I want."

Chloe scowled. "Haven't you gotten tired of trying to kill me yet?" she demanded in the same tone he'd had just a moment before. The voice on the other line sounded almost familiar to her, though she didn't know why.

"We've already succeeded twice."

"Let her go!"

"I will. I'm not very interested in her life. But in exchange, I want _you_, and for you to hand yourself over _without_ a fight."

Alek scowled and took a step towards her, but she turned around. "And you'll let my mom go?"

"I will. In trade, if you'd like. I will bring her with me and release her as soon as you surrender."

Chloe took a breath, and then said, "All right."

"No!" Alek hissed just loud enough for her to hear, but Chloe didn't take it back.

"I'm interested to see if you keep your word. Because if you don't…" the man must have heard Chloe inhale sharply as he didn't finish.

"Yeah," Chloe frowned. "I get it."

"I'm glad to hear that." The voice sounded untrusting. "You will come _alone _to the waterfront. Tonight."

Before Chloe could answer, the line clicked and went silent. Alek let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Saving my mom," Chloe said slowly. _Or at least, I _hope _I am._

"You can't, not this way!"

"So then what _do _I do?" Chloe whipped around to face him. "Let him kill her without even _trying_?"

"No." Alek answered, crossing his arms. "But I'm coming with you. And I'll find someone else, too."

Chloe frowned. "He'll kill her if I fight."

"Then _you_ don't have to." Alek was suddenly right next to her, and he touched her arm gently. "We'll get her back," he said reassuringly, and Chloe took a deep breath, finally nodding. "I hope you're right."

**A/N: Eh, not really a cliffhanger like I wanted it to be, but oh well xD The ending might have possibly been a little OOC, so sorry. I have bad paranoia about doing that, so just know that if it's not, great! If it is, sorry...xD**

**I will get chapter 3 out as soon as I can (if not by this weekend than most likely the next). School started up again this week and I don't exactly know when I'm going to be able to finish it up.**

**So see you soon, and thanks again SO much for reviewing, favoriting, story alert-ing, and just reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You don't even KNOW how much fun this chapter was for me to write, and how much fun writing the next chapter will be too. Well, you _will_, when you read towards the end ;) Don't you skip to it! **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or its characters (OR the Kia Soul, though the name in particular is not mentioned.) I only own the plotline(s), OC's (if any) and etc aside from what happened/was revealed in the series.**

Chapter Three

Chloe looked at Jasmine, still asleep on the couch, and then back at Alek and the other two Mai he had gotten to help them. He looked up as she turned to him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not really." Chloe replied honestly, and then walked towards the door. "Let's go."

Alek gave the others, Alyssa and June, a small nod, and all four of them headed out the door. Chloe locked it, turned, and almost headed towards her car, but Alek shook his head and began walking down the street with the others. Chloe followed him, catching up a moment later to walk beside him. "I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore…"

Alek stared at her. "And what's _your_ plan? Get yourself _and _your mother killed?"

"No!" Chloe protested, frowning. "I just…he said he'd kill her if…" She trailed off and shook her head, jumping slightly as Alek touched her shoulder gently. "We'll get her back _safe_, all right? I swear to you."

She sighed uncertainly, and then gave a small nod.

Ten minutes later, Chloe stood alone on the practically deserted waterfront, a hand on the cement sidings, looking around. She tensed as she saw a black car drove into a visible parking spot, and she frowned. Three men emerged from the vehicle, all in clothes the same color as the night, and silently approached her. She clenched her fists as they did so, but forced herself to relax, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

Alek watched her from the nearest rooftop, bent down with a hand on the edge of it. He glanced at June and Alyssa on the opposite side of the roof and gave a slight nod as the men came towards Chloe, and they returned one. He allowed the men to get within twenty feet of her, and then couldn't stand to be still anymore. He stood slowly, and edged to the side, jumping down silently and readying himself to attack them.

"Hello, Uniter." One of the men growled as he approached Chloe, and she unwittingly took a step back. "Without a fight, remember?" the man said.

"I'm not going to." Chloe told them in a matter-of-fact way, and as if these words alone set them off, the one on the right grabbed for her. Chloe moved her arm ever so slightly, and he missed, being hit from behind before he could try again. He grunted and collapsed, and then the other men whipped around to see Alek, his arms crossed as he smiled slightly. "We are," he said casually, and then swung around with his leg out, catching another man in the chest and clenching his fists as he staggered back. The others lunged towards him, only to be shoved back by the two Mai who joined him, and they knocked the other two to the ground.

Alek stared at the remaining man, who reached into his pocket for a moment. Alek tensed, but he didn't take any weapon out; instead, he smirked, and then suddenly slammed his fist into the boy. Alek, caught off guard, didn't block him in time, and he exclaimed, falling back. June shouted, "Hey!" and kicked the man from behind, bringing him instantly down to the concrete. Chloe rushed over to Alek, who got to his feet, slightly dazed, and blinked at her. "Your mum—" he began, and they both dashed off to the car.

Alek clenched his fist and smashed the window, unlocking it and opening the door. He ducked into the vehicle, but there was no one in it. _Oh no, _he realized, his eyes widening in realization, and he jumped back out, staring at Chloe. "Where's my—" she couldn't finish before the phone in her pocket rang loudly, and she grabbed at it, bringing it up to her ear in a panic.

"I knew you wouldn't go through with it," Whitney growled, looking at the pager alert one of the men had sent him, as he'd instructed for them to do if she'd gone against her word. He clicked a different button on the same device, and then looked at the gun he had on the table, grabbing it and sending a wave of panic along Meredith's face as she watched him from the back of the room. He heard the girl begin to protest, but he didn't allow her to.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't cooperate." He interrupted, cocking the gun directly next to the phone's speakers to be sure she heard it.

"No, no! I—I didn't—" she stammered, but before she could finish, Whitney pointed the gun at her mother—and fired.

Chloe heard the gunshot in the background, and every muscle in her body tensed. She let out a shriek, and a horrified Alek rushed over to her. "No!" she shouted.

Meredith flinched violently and cried out at the noise, but nothing hit her, and she blinked a moment later, looking down and seeing nothing. She looked at the man, who was still aiming the gun at her, almost smirking at the girl's shouts. "You don't want that, do you?"

Chloe blinked as she heard the words, getting a firm hold on the phone as she had nearly dropped it in fright. "Wh—what?"

"It was a blank." Whitney growled. "But next time it won't be."

"She's not…you didn't…?"

"No. I told you, I'm not very much interested in her life. You will have one more chance, or you _will_ be hearing the real thing." The line clicked and went dead before Chloe could say anything, and the phone clattered to the pavement. She finally felt Alek's hands on her arms, and realized his grip was the only thing holding her on her feet. She forced herself to stand, though she was shaking badly, and turned to him. He gasped as she reached out without warning and shoved him as hard as she could. He staggered slightly and then stared at her, surprised.

"He could have killed her!" She shouted, angry mostly at the man, but also at her protector, though she wasn't completely sure why. "What if it'd been real?" she demanded. "If I had just gone with them, he would have let her go!"

"She wasn't in the car!" Alek tried. "He never meant to go through with the—"

"He knew I wasn't going to come alone!" Chloe scowled, bending down to grab her phone.

"So what do you want me to do? Just let you hand yourself over to him?"

Chloe glared at him and didn't give an answer, whipping around right before her eyes watered and then rapidly walking back the way they'd come, looking at the ground.

Alek watched her go, stunned. Was if she was right? His eyes darted to the other two Mai. "I…" he began, and then took a step back, shaking his head and then turning to walk off in the opposite direction. "Alek, wait!" Alyssa began, but didn't follow him, glancing at June and sighing sadly.

Chloe entered her house and exclaimed as she saw Jasmine sitting up on her couch. "Chloe! Are you all right? I was worried!"

Chloe wiped the drying tears off her face. "No," she murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"My…" she trailed off. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." She pointed at the table, where she'd set some of her own clothes before they'd left. "You can use those clothes if you want."

"Where's Alek?"

"I don't care!" Chloe suddenly shouted on her way up, though she felt the opposite. She fell onto her bed as she entered her room, unable to prevent herself from crying yet again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alek walked down the street, feeling guilty and hurt and angry at Chloe and himself all over again. His head swam with the thoughts of how he could stop whatever other meeting the man had in mind, but she would never listen while he had her mother at gunpoint. He shook his head; he'd promised to get Meredith back—but he had to keep Chloe from harm, too. It would be very difficult to do both in this situation, but he knew he had to. _Chloe obviously doesn't want your protection anymore, _he told himself bitterly, but pushed the thought back.

He heard what sounded like footsteps coming from somewhere behind him, and he whipped around, his fists clenched, yet he saw no one. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him into the small alleyway. He scowled and clawed at whoever it was, but they only knocked his hand away and pinned it to the wall behind him, the hood of their jacket falling down to reveal a smirking Zane.

"Hello," He chuckled, and then held something at his throat. Alek looked down, realizing it was the copesh Valentina had always displayed in the living room of their apartment—the one that was once used to kill their kind. "What are you doing out so late?" Zane asked mockingly. "Shouldn't you be watching over the Uniter?"

Alek didn't reply, and Zane clicked his tongue. "I saw your argument with her." He frowned, noticing Alek's eyes dart to the knife for a brief second. "I was ordered to make sure everything went according to her word. But because you were trying to protect her _and _her mom…" He brought his knee up into Alek's stomach as he made a grab for the knife, forcing him to stand straight as he gasped and gritted his teeth in pain. "It didn't." Zane finished, and Alek glared at him.

"Now," Zane said after a moment. "you can either come with me willingly, or—"

Alek interrupted with a feigned laugh. "I'm not going anywhere with you." he growled.

Without any word of warning, Zane simply jerked him forward and then slammed him against the wall again. Alek exclaimed as his head hit the wall hard, and he blinked at Zane, his eyes unfocused, before he slumped forward a moment later in his grip. "Yes, I believe you are." Zane smirked, grabbing Alek and hauling him over his shoulders, backing silently and invisibly out of the alley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes in the sunlight that now poured into her room. She swung her legs to the floor and solemnly walked downstairs, seeing Jasmine already up and dressed in the clothes she'd given to her. She looked at her and smiled slightly as she stepped into the living room, and got up off the couch.

"Sorry I didn't ask last night…Are you feeling any better?" Chloe questioned, and Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She frowned. "What was going on?"

Chloe looked at her guiltily. "I…I got in a fight with Alek." She said. It wasn't _exactly _a lie…she just wasn't going to tell her everything. Especially now that she had no clue what the man expected her to do for him to release her mother, and she certainly didn't want her 'helping' as Alek had tried to.

"Oh…" Jasmine tilted her head sympathetically and then looked around. "Do you know where he is?"

Suddenly worried despite everything, Chloe frowned. "He didn't come in last night?"

Jasmine slowly shook her head. "Not when I was awake, at least."

"Then…no," she said truthfully. "I don't. I hope he's all right."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Chloe bit her lip and didn't reply, staring at the door as if she expected him to come through it at any minute, which he didn't. _Because I'm an idiot; that's why._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alek blinked, gasping slightly at the pain in the back of his skull. He tried to move his hands, but found they were chained behind him. He tried to free himself, but only managed to make whatever the restraint was made of cut into his wrists.

"Don't bother." The voice echoed a bit in his ears, and Alek finally raised his aching head to look around. He couldn't see anywhere except in front of him, where Zane was standing in a small, lit area, his arms behind his back. "We wouldn't make it that easy."

"…We?" Alek groaned, straightening up as Zane stepped towards him. He held out the copesh once again, looking at him, grinning. "Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right here?"

"What do you want?" Alek growled, ignoring the threat.

"We've all made that quite clear, have we not?" Zane smirked again. "I'm still willing to offer you a choice, _brother_."

Alek winced as he said the last word, hating to be called that by such a horrid person. "I don't want anything to do with you!" he hissed.

"Still angry, I see. Is that because of me, or because the Uniter broke your heart?"

"You've been _watching _us?"

"Not me. But does it matter? I've both seen and heard enough to know that she doesn't love you."

"Shut up!" Alek suddenly shouted, and Zane only grinned bigger, satisfied the words had made Alek flinch. "She doesn't want you. Not as her protector, not as a friend…" He shook his head in mock care. "And _certainly _not as anything more. Why on earth would you care if we killed her?"

Alek once again didn't reply, his anger growing, but Zane didn't stop at that. "You still love her, don't you?" He taunted, amused. "Why?" He saw the fury and hurt in Alek's face, and added, "_She'll never love you!_"

Alek yanked on the chains again, gritting his teeth and wishing he could punch the teen. After a second, he shook his head rapidly and then lowered it.

"She'll never love you," Zane repeated, a bit quieter, knowing he'd gotten to him—that being just what he'd wanted. "It wouldn't hurt you more if you didn't have to worry about her again." He turned the knife so it shone in the light. "And that's why you're going to help us kill her."

Alek raised his head to look up at him so fast it actually hurt. "_What?_"

Zane looked at him as if the question was ridiculous. "I told you; I'm giving you a _choice_. Either help the Order kill Chloe King, or we'll kill her mother, her two friends, _and_ her _ourselves_; all where you can see." He paused and smirked. "And _then _you."

Alek stared at him silently, in shock. "You're all _mad!_" he finally exclaimed, and Zane shrugged as Alek shook his head and looked away, holding out the knife to point at him once more, hooking the sharp edge of it under his chin and forcing him to look up at him. "It's your choice," he said.

Alek swallowed painfully. "No." he said loudly.

"Everyone you love is dead; all except the Uniter. You don't have to pretend you care about her anymore."

"I'm not—" Alek shut his mouth, not having known he'd said anything until it was too late.

"You're not…_what_, Alek?" Zane mused, almost derisively. "Not pretending? You're never to be with her, anyway. The Order _will _succeed in killing her, however many more times we need to."

"I won't let you." Alek growled, irate, and Zane finally removed the knife from his neck, stepping back. Alek clenched his teeth and glared at Zane, who showed no emotion. "And exactly _how _do you think you're going to stop us?" He briefly ran his eyes over Alek, as if making obvious the fact that he could barely move.

"No matter what I say," Alek said after a brief hesitation, his voice quiet, "they'll kill you when they're done."

"No." Zane chuckled. "I've been far too loyal to them."

"Oh, like you've been to your own kind?" Alek retorted, and Zane smirked. "You're Mai all the same," Alek continued, and Zane shrugged. Then, his eyes narrowed and his gaze went behind Alek. Confused and yet unable to turn his head as much needed to see who it was, Alek could only listen to the sudden footsteps and wait until the person had stepped beside Zane, looking down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Alek demanded.

"The one who's either going to kill you, or give you orders." Whitney Rezza answered, and Alek unwittingly flinched as he immediately realized it was the same voice he'd heard Chloe talking to on the phone. He scowled at the man, who smirked at the obvious recognition. "So…are you going to help us, or not?

Alek glanced behind him at Zane, and then back at the man, shaking his head.

Whitney held out his hand towards Zane, who gave him the copesh. "Did _he _not make it clear what would happen if you said no?" he asked.

"Quite," Alek replied bitterly.

Whitney smirked. "So you don't think we'll go through with our word, then?" When he got no answer, he grabbed Alek by his collar and lifted him out of the chair, though his restraints remained intact, and dragged him across whatever room they were in, dropping him a moment later in the dust and continuing forward. Alek grunted and raised his head as best he could to see him, his eyes widening as he realized he was in front of another seat holding Chloe's mom. Alek gasped; she'd been listening to him and Zane this _entire_ time?

Meredith blinked wearily at him, unable to say anything through her gag, and then Whitney was suddenly behind her, placing the knife around her neck. "Don't!" Alek exclaimed, struggling against the chain, but to no avail, and Whitney did not lower the knife or reply, merely pressing on the knife a bit harder. Meredith grunted softly, and Alek squeezed his eyes shut. _We'll get her back safe, all right? I swear to you. _He recalled what he'd told Chloe. But if he agreed to whatever they were trying to make him do, he would be putting Chloe in more danger than she already was, and couldn't very well bring her mother back safe when there was no one to bring her back to. _I can't—I can't!_

"I'm waiting for an answer, boy." Whitney growled, tightening his grip. "If this can behead Mai without difficulty, then I'm quite sure it can—"

"Stop!" Alek blinked at him and then looked at Meredith apologetically, though he was almost positive that the words he stammered next were unforgivable.

"I'll…I'll h-help you."

**A/N: *EPICALLY DRAMATIC GASP* I'm so evil. **

**I don't think I made it clear before because I put a 'most likely' in front of the pairing, (I've now fixed it) but everyone, this is ABSOLUTELY a Chloe/Alek story! I only made Brian live because I have plans for later chapters! (Not with Chloe...calm down...xD)**

**ANYWAYS, next chapter should be out…hmm...I'm not sure. I can't exactly give an exact date, I've got a lot of projects due soon, but hopefully I'll get to write it soon! So, I'll see you next time, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Review please! They make me happy ;) And OH, if you spot something I could have done better, feel free to [nicely] tell me! I want to make this story likable and accurately written! :D Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NOOO! Chloe King is cancelled? *dies of sadness* It was so amazing! UGH! ABC Family just HAS to cancel every amazing show they have, don't they? First it was Kyle XY, now it's THIS? I am so terribly upset at them. Never watching another ABCF program, ever! Probably. O_o**

**Okay, enough of my sadness, (and probably further convincing people of how much of a life I _don't_ have…) ENJOY the next chapter! Sorry it's been over a month…I blame school :D By the way, sorry for how extremely long this chapter is, I had written several parts a while ago because the ideas wouldn't flow, and when I went to add details in the middle, the ideas wouldn't STOP flowing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or its characters. I only own the plotline(s), OC's (if any) and etc aside from what happened/was revealed in the series. Trust me, if I owned it, I wouldn't have canceled it…**

Chapter Four

Meredith King took a sharp breath through her nose and stared at Alek. Her expression wouldn't have been more surprised and hurt even if he'd simply gotten up and slapped her. He glanced from her towards Whitney as the man chuckled deeply and smirked. "Good choice."

Alek tried to demand he let her go, but as he did, no words came out of his mouth. Whitney did, however, take a step back, removing the knife from around Meredith's neck. She relaxed slightly, but did not take her eyes off of Alek, who once again looked away. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and roughly forced to his feet, while Whitney walked over to stand in front of him. "But I'm not quite sure I can trust you yet."

_Oh gods…_ Alek cringed, expecting the man to start speaking about some sort of test he'd have to do, but he did not. Instead, he looked behind Alek and said, "You will watch him and the Uniter every step of the way. If he does not bring her…get them both back here yourself."

"I will." Zane growled, and Alek frowned as Whitney continued. "You are to bring the Uniter to this exact place by tonight, or else you will all suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

Alek did not reply for a moment, and Zane unsheathed his claws on one of his hands and then grabbed onto his arm. Alek stiffened and then gasped, "Yes."

"Good." Whitney sounded almost pleased, as if he'd just been waiting for someone else to do all the work for him since he'd begun his intent killing mission for Chloe. He looked at Zane and then said, "Release him."

Alek refused to make a sound as Zane none-too-gently unlocked or cut the restraints from his wrists, shoving him to the ground. He got to his feet, unable to stop his eyes from darting around and his mind from racing. "Don't you _dare _try anything," Whitney growled, and Alek focused his gaze on him, forcing himself to relax his muscles and then slowly nodding.

"By tonight," Whitney repeated, and then waved his hand in a dismissing motion. Zane shoved Alek forward, and he caught a glimpse of Meredith's anger-filled expression—directed at him—before he was pushed out the door. After nearly five minutes of walking down endless hallways, they reached the front door, which Zane quite literally threw him out of. Alek landed mostly on his feet, bracing his fall with a hand, and then stood, blinking in the mid-afternoon sunlight and scowling at the teen, who was smirking yet again. "Remember," Zane warned, taking a threatening step towards him. "I'll be watching. Now _go_."

Alek turned and walked hurriedly down the street, not looking back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe paced back and forth without knowing it, holding a glass of untouched orange juice in her hands. She'd already realized she was much too nervous to eat anything, but now that both her mother _and _Alek were not there, she was constantly worried, and could barely speak without talking about them. She'd already told Jasmine everything that had happened, but apparently had only managed to spread her anxiety.

"Chloe, stop." Jasmine said, coming up to stand beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder as she paused. "They're going to be—"

Before she could finish, the door opened, and Alek walked in almost casually. "Alek!" Chloe said, rushing over to him to stand in front of him. He looked exhausted and nervous, and he did not smile as Chloe did so. Her smile disappeared, however, and she looked seriously at him. "Are you all right? Where were you?"

"I…was just thinking," Alek reluctantly lied, and then Chloe suddenly felt a jolt of fear and guilt overcome her, and she stepped back, staring at him, her mouth open. He frowned and immediately broke eye contact with her. The feeling faded after a few moments, and Jasmine was suddenly beside her. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, and Chloe realized she'd gasped and taken a few steps back.

"Y—yeah. I'm…I'm fine," Chloe said, also frowning. Her eyes suddenly went to his arm, which she reached out and gently touched, concerned. "What happened?"

Alek glanced at his arm where Zane had scratched him and shook his head. "It's nothing." He said, looking back up at her after a slight hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Alek said, his voice a bit louder, and then walked past her, bending down slightly to lean his elbows on the counter and place his face in his hands. "I'm just great." He muttered.

Chloe frowned but decided it was best to stop talking about it. Between what had happened several nights ago and her yelling at him last night…no _wonder _he wasn't exactly excited to talk to her. But why did he feel guilty—and scared? She was sure her empathy gift had kicked in again a few minutes before, but it made no sense. Maybe it was because of what had happened the night before?

"Chloe told me about last night," Jasmine said, as if having read her mind. Alek glanced at her and then Chloe, who was frowning, feeling guilty herself. "Yeah," she said. "About that; I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You _were _just trying to help."

"I was."

"Sorry," She repeated.

"I am as well." Alek replied. _More than you know._

Jasmine sighed. "We have to find a way to help your mother _without _you turning yourself in to him. You just can't."

"If it's the only way…" Chloe began.

"No, Chloe." Jasmine said sternly, shaking her head. The Uniter had died twice now, and there was no way she was going to allow it to happen again.

"I don't know another way!" Chloe said, and then shook her head, frustrated. "I don't know." She said softly, realizing Alek was staring at her. He blinked and broke eye contact. "What if you were to…only pretend to surrender?" He said.

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alek unconsciously glanced out the window and lowered his voice. "What if you were to just act like you were turning yourself over to him? It might make it easier for your mother to be rescued, if all the attention is focused on you."

"Alek! Are you crazy?" Jasmine exclaimed, stiffening. "You want her to risk her lives for a plan as foolish as that?"

"I'm only trying to help!" Alek snapped, and then looked at the floor again, knowing she was right and wishing he could have changed the events from earlier. "I know," Jasmine said, her voice more gentle now. "But we need to find another way. A _safer _way."

"What other way is there?" Chloe suddenly said, and both looked at her without speaking. "I mean, if it's the only way to save her…"

"Chloe, you can't." Jasmine said. "We'll get her back, all right?"

Chloe sighed, shrugged, then nodded and turned away.

"I'm…uh…" Alek cleared his throat, looking at Chloe. It was already the afternoon, and he wasn't _exactly_ sure what the man had meant by '_tonight_'; how much longer could he safely wait? "I'm going to go for a walk—to think; do you want to come?"

Hesitantly, Chloe gave a small smile and then nodded after a moment or two.

"Do you need me to—"

"No." Alek cut Jasmine off as she took a step towards them. "You should stay here."

Jasmine frowned but said nothing else, and Alek opened the door for Chloe, following her out and looking back at Jasmine in what was almost regret. She did not catch it, and instead raised her hand in a little wave as the door shut.

Alek shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, glancing at Chloe every few minutes, though neither of them talked for the longest while. Finally, after almost ten minutes of walking, Chloe said, "You know, I really do appreciate what you did for me…I mean, trying to save my mom, even though it didn't work."

"I'm still trying." Alek mumbled under his breath, biting his lip as Chloe turned to him, not _quite _having heard what he'd said, but still very curious. "What?" She asked.

Alek shook his head. "Nothing. But—" He looked around almost nervously. "You know I would never harm you, right?" He murmured.

Chloe seemed taken aback. "Well, yeah, that's kind of your job, isn't it?" She added a smile, as if she expected him to laugh, and frowned when he didn't. "Why do you ask? What's wrong?"

Alek did not bother answering either questions, and a moment later a dark figure suddenly jumped to the ground in front of Chloe. She exclaimed in surprise and then scowled as it stood up. "Chloe," Zane smiled, as if greeting a well-known friend. Then his smile faded and he grabbed for her. She dodged his grip and unsheathed her claws, swiping at him. He ducked and managed to get a hold on her arm. She grunted and kicked his feet from under him. He hit the ground with a _thud_, and she whipped around to face Alek, who hadn't moved. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Help me!"

Alek didn't reply; didn't even _look _at her, and before she could even begin to wonder why, something struck her from behind, and she fell forward, only stopped from hitting the ground as Zane grabbed her.

Horrified at what he'd just allowed to happen, Alek unwittingly took a protective step forward to help her, but Zane held his clenched fist out towards him. "Don't." he warned. "I'd prefer _not_ having to drag both of you in there."

Alek stopped dead, and Zane continued to glare at him as he began to half-carry Chloe inside the building. Alek swallowed hard and hurried over to them, picking her legs up so they did not drag on the ground. Zane shot him a hard look but said nothing, and Alek glanced behind them as the door shut, unable to stop the same question that repeated again and again in his mind:

_What have I done? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wake up, _Uniter_."

Chloe raised her pounding head, blinking, realizing she was in a dimly lit, empty room, other than her chair in the middle. She happened to glance to the side of her, and gasped as she saw—"Mom!"

Meredith, deep down, was absolutely _thrilled _to see her daughter after the far too long period of time she hadn't, but still could not bring herself to smile. Not that it could have been seen through the gag she had on, anyway, but in a situation such as this, her daughter being her was only enhancing the danger. She knew she would not be able to smile until she _and _Chloe were safely away from here.

Relieved that her mom was all right—or at least, _okay_— Chloe slowly turned her attention in front of her, to whoever had spoken before, and saw a man step in front of her. She did not recognize him, but he was looking at her as if he'd known her for years. "Hello, Chloe." Whitney smirked.

Chloe let out a strangled exclamation at his voice, and stared up at him in intense hatred, the only thing she could think to say being: "You have what you want; me. Now let my mother go!"

"Ah, of course…We had a little deal, didn't we…?"

"Yeah, kind of," Chloe scoffed.

"I seem to recall you _breaking _your word…" Whitney trailed off, mockingly deep in thought.

Chloe scowled, and then demanded, "What have you done with Alek?"

Whitney chuckled, as if this completely amused him. "What have we _done _with him? Nothing at all; in fact…" There was a grunt and several loud footsteps from behind Chloe, and she turned to see Alek suddenly beside her, his hands out to regain balance. He straightened up and then solemnly made eye contact with her as Whitney continued. "He's just saved us a lot of trouble."

Chloe's expression immediately turned to horror as she understood, and then to confusion and mostly anger. Alek once again turned his attention away from her, to Whitney, who was smirking at him. He scowled, frustrated, but said nothing and simply took a step back and lowered his gaze to the floor. He couldn't let himself put Chloe in any more danger than he already had, especially with what he wished he could say to this man.

"The one you thought you could trust, too…" Whitney muttered, glancing over at Alek and catching his slight flinch. His eyes went back to Chloe, and he smirked at her angry expression. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you didn't think that eventually someone would betray you!"

"I didn't—" Alek started, but Chloe only glared at him. Whitney turned to him and said, "Quiet, or I'll make this more painful for the both of you."

Zane went over to stand behind Alek, who barely noticed him, feeling absolutely horrified with himself, though he hadn't had much of a choice before. And Whitney seemed to be almost…_enjoying _Chloe's distress! It angered him enough that he wanted to kill him where he stood, but knew he couldn't.

"Now, I'm sure you know quite well what I am going to go through with. Your death will be a reward to the Order, and as soon as you are out of the way, the rest of the Mai will follow." Whitney paused, as if pleased with the words he'd just said, and then continued. "I'd love to stay here, but I'm afraid I don't care much about any of your lives—_except_, of course, your last one." He leaned closer to her. "I want to be here when you breathe your final breath, when you can no longer come back to life…" He smirked. "And when I can finally know that the Uniter is _dead_."

Chloe forced herself not to flinch, and Whitney stood, still smiling, and exited her vision, closing the door behind him. Chloe glanced at Alek again, and then realized someone else was in the room. She blinked as she saw a figure come to stand in front of her, and she flinched in such utter fear that Alek realized who it was before she'd even begun to speak. "Hello." Simone smiled. "Pity you _did_ survive. Perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't…" She shrugged.

"You—" Alek cursed and took a step forward, his hands clenched, and then felt something unhesitatingly swipe over his left shoulder, causing him to drop to the floor as agony flooded through it. Simone glanced back at him, and Chloe's gasp echoed in the sudden silence of the room. Alek gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to cry out, and saw Zane step beside him. He reached down and grabbed Alek's shirt, hauling him to his feet nearly effortlessly. He held something in front of Alek, which he realized to be the copesh knife."Try anything else," he said simply, "and I _will_ kill you. Right in front of the one you love most."

Releasing Alek, who staggered and then leaned heavily against the wall, clutching his shoulder, Zane turned and looked at Chloe, who appeared shocked. As soon as she realized he was looking at her, she stiffened and her expression went right back to anger. "Act as tough as you want, _Chloe_. It doesn't matter."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but found no words, realizing that was probably for the best. She looked back up at Simone, who turned to her, smirking. "I did say I would tell you who I was next time we met, didn't I?" Not expecting a reply, Simone did not even pause. "I am the one who is going to kill you. Again and again, until you have no lives to come back with." She gave a small laugh. "Have I already said that?" She shrugged, as if this entire situation amused her—and it probably did!

She turned around and held out her hand. Zane stepped forward and gave her the copesh he'd been holding, turning to glare at Alek for a moment. He neither moved nor made any noise, still leaning on the wall, and Zane began to leave, confident that the Uniter's protector would not cause any trouble without him standing watch. Simone watched him go and then turned backed to Chloe, holding out the copesh to point directly at her heart. She raised it a moment later to point at her neck, acting like she simply couldn't figure out which way to end her seventh life. Then she raised the knife, and Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain, but it did not come. Instead, she heard Simone grunt and heard the knife clatter to the floor. She blinked to see Alek in front of her, glaring at Simone, who only smirked. She bent down to pick up the knife he'd knocked out of her hand and said, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"I won't let you hurt her." Alek replied, trying to sound threatening but instead sounding quite weak. Chloe's eyes happened to travel to his shoulder, and she held back a gasp as she saw the whole sleeve around it was red.

Simone gave a small smile and nonchalantly handed him the copesh. "Then you kill her. Now." She ordered.

Alek stared, horrified, at the knife in his hand, and then gawked at the woman. She scowled and grabbed his injured arm with enough strength that she could have broken it had she wanted to, yanking him to stand in front of Chloe and causing a wave of agony to radiate from his wound. She maneuvered his hand to land the weapon directly above Chloe's heart, and then released him. "Kill. Her." She repeated sternly.

Alek caught Chloe's gaze, which was angry and terrified and sad all at the same time. He clutched the knife a bit tighter, and then gasped out through clenched teeth, "No—"

The woman finally scowled, and grabbed his hand, forcing him to aim it at Chloe's heart and then jerking his hand towards her. With all of his strength, Alek fought back, forcing himself to ignore the pain it caused him, and managed to yank the knife away from her completely. Simone's frown deepened and she grabbed for it, but simply gave a strangled and cut-off yell as Alek, without thinking, ducked away from her and then drove the copesh into her side, both Chloe and her mother exclaiming at the same moment.

Simone blinked slowly and dropped to her knees as Alek yanked the knife back and stepped away, allowing her to fall forward to the floor. Emotionless, Alek raised his head quickly and looked at the door, assuring that neither Zane nor Whitney were back yet, and then swayed dizzily on his feet, regaining his balance a moment later to hurry over to Chloe. He struggled with her restraints, not having a key, and finally managed to break through them using the sharp end of the copesh. She silently stood as Alek worked to release Meredith stepping back as at last she fled to her mother's arms, not realizing how frightened she'd been in the face of the woman who had killed her not even a half week ago, but it did not last long. The door suddenly burst open, hitting the wall with such a loud noise it quite possibly could have been heard on the other side of San Francisco.

All three of them stared at the figure now in the doorway, obviously surprised, glancing at Simone's motionless body and then scowling, taking a step towards Chloe. Alek ran to be in front of the two, and faced him head-on. "Get away from them." He growled, and Zane frowned impossibly deeper, unsheathing his claws and readied to fight. Alek lunged at him before he could move, though he was obviously ready for his attack and simply dodged it. It had gotten him away from the door, however, which Chloe and her mother slipped out of without a moment's hesitation. Zane angrily exclaimed and began to go after them, but Alek only grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Zane cursed furiously and clawed him, bringing him to the floor with a sharp blow. Alek grunted and rolled onto his side the instant Zane would have struck him again, and took a hold of his ankle and pulled it out from under him, causing him to stagger back.

Alek jumped to his feet and shoved Zane into the wall with all the strength he had, and Zane collapsed a moment later. _You deserve worse than that, _Alek thought angrily, waiting until he was sure Zane was not going to get up again, and then wasted not a moment more, rushing out of the room, down the hallways, and out into the street without so much as a run in with anyone else. He managed to make it down the street before he stopped, abruptly exhausted, casting a glance back but seeing no one. He felt an arm grab him around his waist, and he weakly allowed whoever it was to pull him into the small corridor between the buildings.

He slumped to the ground and blinked dazedly at the blurred figure in front of him, finally realizing it was Chloe. "Why…why didn't you go…" Alek trailed off, clutching his shoulder, which was throbbing intensely. He blinked at Chloe, who was reluctant to say anything. Alek wasn't surprised; not after the events that had just occurred—and the events that almost did.

"Why?" Chloe finally spoke, very much aware that she was wasting precious time that could have been used to get as much distance as possible between them and the building. But she had to understand; not later, but at this very moment.

Alek blinked hard several more times, struggling to focus. "I…" He shook his head. "I was trying to…save your mum…I—I couldn't think of any other way to do it!"

"By letting them kidnap me?" She demanded. "And nearly killing me _yourself_?"

"It was the only thing I…" He did not finish, unable to stop from groaning, and Chloe subtly flinched as she suddenly remembered their conversation before, at her house, when he'd been telling her about faking surrender? He'd been trying to _warn_ her, hadn't he? He'd never meant for any harm to come to her…Why had she ever thought he had, even for a moment? But still—he'd gravely scattered her sense of trust for him, though he had meant good the whole time. What if something had gone wrong? He had just gambled on all three of their lives, and by chance had managed to win. She understood what he'd meant to do, but just couldn't bring herself to feel as grateful as she could have.

"We have to go…" Alek interrupted her thoughts, his eyes half closed as he fought to ignore his wound, and Chloe nodded. She hesitated for a moment before helping him up and gestured for her mother to follow them. "I know I've got a lot to explain…" she murmured as they walked, and Meredith simply shook her head, her eyes closed momentarily, as if to say for now, she merely wanted to get home alive. Neither could blame her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You allowed them to escape."

The angered voice brought Zane slowly back to reality, and he raised his aching head, getting to his feet. A hand on the wall to support him, he glared at Whitney, who was sitting in the chair Chloe had been tied to, looking down at the motionless Simone. "I—"

"I will not hear of your excuses!" Whitney suddenly shouted, and Zane scowled. The man finally shook his head and stood, coming over to stand directly in front of Zane, his expression nothing but anger. "You should have killed the boy when you had the chance. Because of your idiot mistakes, we now have nothing against the Uniter."

Zane said nothing, and Whitney loomed over him threateningly. "You will find a way to get her back. And Alek." He growled, his voice getting louder in the anger he had towards them, _especially _now. "I don't care what you use, or who, or how you do it, but if you don't bring them to me, I will add _you_ to the list of people I will personally assure are _ended!_" Now a shout, the man's voice rang in Zane's ears, and he unwittingly flinched, irritated at himself for doing so. After a moment, he said, "I will."

Whitney glared at him a moment longer before reaching into his pocket as a ringing sounded. He looked at his phone, his eyes flashing with an emotion Zane did not catch, and then answered his phone, quickly walking out of the room, his footsteps so loud they echoed. For several minutes, Zane did not move an inch, anger boiling up inside of him until he could no longer take it and stormed out of the room. _You should have killed the boy when you had the chance. _Zane's frown deepened. "I will not hesitate again, _brother_." He muttered to himself.

**A/N: Man this story is fun to write…And even though it took FOREVER for me to finally finish it, I like how it turned out! …Mostly.*Ahem* Eh, it was a little rushed in the middle, but it was already twice as long as I usually make my chapters, so I kind of had to get to the point :P But either way, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Hmm, I wonder what the phone call Whitney got was about…something tells me it's not going to be good. :P And yes, I know Simone's death was a bit abrupt, but I have my reasons...**

**Next chapter should be up…soon? I think? I hope…anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are super amazingly supportive! And thank you to anyone who reviews now, it really brightens my day! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! And hurray for updates! Not much else to say, other than sorry for the recent _lack_ of updates, I had some family stuff going on. So, after like two months, chapter five is finally here! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Five

"What happened?" Jasmine exclaimed, jumping to her feet as the door opened and three exhausted figures staggered into the hallway. Her eyes widened as she saw Meredith, and she managed to sputter, "How'd you—?"

Chloe shook her head and glanced at Alek's motionless form held between them, and Jasmine seemed to only just notice him. Once again she asked what had happened, her attention on the reddened sleeve of his shirt, and Chloe briefly explained as they laid Alek gently down on the couch.

"So you went along with his plan anyway?" Jasmine was looking more frustrated than she had in a while, and in a way she had a right to be.

"Not exactly," Chloe murmured, walking into the kitchen to grab several towels and a glass of water before going back to Alek, kneeling on the floor next to him. She reached up to where his shirt was torn and then slowly continued the rip until she could gently slip the cloth off of him. It was ruined anyway; they'd have to find something else for him to wear. She placed a towel in the glass and then pressed it to his wound with a sigh. Looking up at her mother, she could think of nothing else to say other than, "I'm sorry."

Meredith's exhausted gaze met hers and she frowned slightly. "It wasn't your fault, honey—"

"But it is." Chloe shook her head, her eyes on Alek again. "All of what happened to you is."

"No, Chloe." Meredith said, coming around the couch to place a hand on her shoulder. "I just wish I knew exactly what was going on…" She gave Chloe a gentle yet firm look, and Chloe knew it meant to tell her everything she'd been hiding since her birthday. She solemnly glanced at Jasmine, who nodded ever-so-slightly, then took a deep breath and began.

If she thought _keeping _the secrets were difficult, it was surprising to Chloe how hard it was to finally reveal them. It was a relief to have her mother understand at last, but the guilt she had from keeping them was practically overwhelming. When she had finished telling her of her powers and of every last encounter with the people trying to kill her, it had been nearly half an hour, and she waited in silence for a reaction.

Meredith impossibly looked even _more_ tired than she had before, and finally she shook her head. "Chloe," she began, "I wish you would have told me sooner!"

Chloe nearly flinched—it hadn't been the expected response. Maybe a 'You're kidding, right?', but not something like that. Although, it wasn't exactly surprising; after what had happened, almost nothing seemed to be shocking to Meredith. "I…if I had told you, it could have put you in danger." Chloe frowned.

Meredith clicked her tongue in a motherly way and took the hand not still tending to Alek's injury. "You should know you can tell me anything. _Anything,_" she added for emphasis, and Chloe nodded, her gaze suddenly locking on Alek as he groaned and shifted slightly.

"Alek…?" Chloe murmured, and his eyelids fluttered but remained closed.

"I'm still a bit confused about…" Meredith trailed off with a small gesture towards him.

"Me too," Chloe muttered after a minute, not taking her eyes off him and once again pressing the damp towel to his shoulder. It more or less looked okay, now that it'd been cleaned and was no longer bleeding, though still enough to be concerned about. Jasmine didn't seem more worried than usual, but Chloe had pieced together that it was an act, catching the glances she'd cast at him every once and a while. After everything that had happened the past week, however, no wonder she feared for all of their lives. "But," Chloe continued, looking at her mother. "He did mean well. I mean, the woman would have killed me—again—if he hadn't been there."

"_You_ wouldn't have been there if he hadn't." Meredith sighed, and then hesitated. "And I guess we wouldn't be _here_ if it weren't for him."

Chloe took a breath. "I really am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I should have, but I just…I didn't want you to get hurt."

Meredith nodded and gave a small smile. "I know you meant well." She stood and looked at the staircase. "I'm exhausted." She muttered, as if her appearance couldn't have given that away from one glance. "Will you be all right if I—"

"Of course, go." Chloe smiled. "Rest, please."

Meredith smiled, leaned over and kissed the top of her head, and headed upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His head hurt—no, scratch that, his _shoulder _hurt…in fact, just about _everything _hurt. His whole body seemed to throb in rhythm with his heart, which he could hear pounding in his ears. Alek blinked in the bright sunlight, momentarily confused and unaware of where he was until his sight cleared out. He groggily looked around Chloe's living room, uncertain how he'd gotten there. Where was Chloe—and where was her mother? Had both gotten back safe? He was suddenly aware of a pressure on his chest, and he blinked again, looking down to see Chloe, sound asleep, her head resting on him. He smiled slightly, almost forgetting what had just happened. She looked so peaceful, and, what relieved him the most—safe. Then he frowned; what he wouldn't do to assure it remained that way, for her never to have to endure anything like she just had, along with her mother.

He coughed suddenly, and Chloe jerked awake, raising her head and staring at him with wide eyes. "Alek!" She exclaimed, both surprised and thrilled. "Are you okay?"

"Tired, that's all." He replied with a grimace. "Are you?"

"Yes." Chloe said, hesitantly drawing a bit closer to him.

"And your mum?"

"Yes," she repeated, and Alek stared at her. "Thank you." She said finally.

Alek frowned. "Why are you thanking me? You were right before, I did nothing but—" He could not finish before she pressed her lips to his, and he blinked, startled, but did not move away. After only a moment, she pulled back, her eyes on the ground. "Save both me and my mom," she finished for him, seeming a bit confused for a moment but finally looked at him again.

Alek felt blood rush to his cheeks, making him dizzy. "But, I…" He trailed off.

"You tried to warn me before," Chloe said. "I didn't even think about it until after we escaped."

"I didn't want to help them. Zane was—" He stopped, shook his head, and then scowled. "I'll kill him!" He hissed suddenly, and made a feeble attempt to sit up.

Chloe placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down again. "Alek," she frowned, and he blinked weakly at her, as if finally realizing he couldn't do anything about it now. "They…were threatening you, and your mother, and Jasmine…and if I hadn't…" He trailed off once more, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking about to pass out again.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked worriedly, leaning even closer.

"Yes." Alek said, his voice barely a whisper. Chloe frowned yet again and stood, going into the kitchen, meaning to bring him back a glass of water, but was startled by Jasmine as she opened the front door and entered the house. Chloe gawked at her, not even having known she'd left, and then glanced at the bag Jasmine held. "Where'd you go?" She asked, and Jasmine smiled half-heartedly. "The apartment."

"_What_?"

Both Chloe and Jasmine turned towards the living room as Alek's hoarse voice rang out, and Jasmine dropped the bag and rushed over to him. "Are you all right?" she began as Chloe walked over to the bag and grabbed it, curiously unzipping the middle to find several pairs of clothes—both Jasmine's and Alek's. On top of the fabrics were a few pictures of Alek, Jasmine, and—

Chloe felt her eyes burn and swallowed hard, standing and carrying the bag over to the other two.

"You went back to the apartment?" Alek demanded, looking up at Jasmine, who nodded. "_Why_?"

"Our things…and mom's…I just couldn't resist going back and getting some."

"And what if it'd been a trap? Or someone had been there to hurt you again?"

Jasmine frowned. To be honest, that thought had crossed her mind a hundred times and nearly prevented her from going. But something deep down in her overpowered those feelings and forced her to continue to retrieve the things. "They weren't," She insisted, briefly looking away. "And anyway, you went off with _your_ own plan about Chloe and—" Jasmine stopped herself as Alek subtly flinched. She didn't leave, however, until she'd gently taken the bag from Chloe and showed its contents to Alek, including his own clothing, which he was very surprised to see. "You're welcome," Jasmine mumbled slightly, not quite sarcastically, and dropped the bag to walk into the kitchen.

Alek sank back on the couch and glanced wearily up at Chloe, who gave something that resembled a shrug and followed her.

"That was really nice," Chloe said with a slight smile, leaning on the table next to where Jasmine sat.

Jasmine didn't look up, but replied, "Yeah. I didn't know when we'd be going back, or when we…_could _go back. I couldn't leave some of the pictures and things there…I just couldn't." Her head turned a little bit more away from Chloe, who, after a moment, realized she was crying.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Jasmine muttered after a moment.

"What are you—?"

"Zane!" Jasmine said, shaking her head. "I trusted him! I _loved _him…and he killed her. He_ almost _killed all of _us_." She took a shaky breath through her nose, and Chloe hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault!" She said, her tone dead serious.

"But it is."

"No; you couldn't have known anything about him then, Jasmine. It's not your fault," Chloe repeated, and Jasmine finally looked up at her, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. She looked about to say something else, but stopped and turned her head as Meredith suddenly came down the stairs, smiling at them. "Good morning." She said, though she still sounded exhausted.

Chloe smiled and instantly went over to hug her—if she had ever taken her mother's existence for granted in her life before, she never would again. When she pulled back, Jasmine had stood and fully composed herself other than a slightly miserable look in her eyes. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes." Meredith answered, and then glanced around slightly. "Glad to be home and safe."

"Not to worry you, but we might not be completely out of danger yet." Jasmine said, hating to ruin that sense of security they might have momentarily had. Both mother and daughter nodded simultaneously in understanding.

Chloe moved into the kitchen and finally took a glass, filling it with water and bringing it over to Alek, who she found was once again asleep. She frowned and held a hand out to his forehead. It _was_ warm, but nothing to be terribly concerned about. He probably just needed to sleep it off; and anyway, as he had told her, Mai heal much quicker than humans do, which made her feel just a bit more content about his condition. She left the glass on the edge of the table closest to him, and returned to the kitchen with her mom and Jasmine.

"How is he?" Meredith asked, sounding as if she were trying as hard as she could to honestly care.

"Fine, for now," Chloe replied. She glanced at Jasmine, who swallowed hard, forced a smile, and nodded.

Chloe's gaze suddenly went to the floor, and she sat at the table, resting her elbow on it and her chin on her palm.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Meredith asked, going over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Chloe did not reply for a moment, and then she looked up at her. "I don't understand." She began, troubled with the same thoughts she had been since the day she'd been killed a second time and telling her mother the last bit she hadn't before. "I went to meet Dad at the theater, but it was a trap."

Meredith frowned and seemed about to say something, but Chloe looked up at her and continued before she could. "They sent the clue, to meet at the theater, I mean, through his email address. But, if that was them…" she shook her head. "If it was them the whole time, then what happened really happened to him? Why do they have his email? And why did they know anything about the book we made?" She hadn't realized it, but her voice had risen to practically a shout by the time she was finished, and she looked down again.

"Maybe…" Meredith said," maybe they hacked it, or maybe they've had this planned a long time, or—"

"Or maybe they killed him." Chloe whispered, hating herself for even uttering the words, not looking up.

Meredith stared at her; to be honest, none of them could be sure if that were true or not. Not right now, at least; not when everything had nearly fallen completely apart only days ago. "Honey," she said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You can't be sure of that! He very well could have sent every email except the last one. And they could have found the book somewhere…anything. It doesn't have to be the worst."

Chloe shrugged and then stood up and grabbed her jacket, and Meredith frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Outside." Chloe said, and Jasmine stood. "Do you really think that's a good idea after what's been happening?"

Chloe hesitated, and then looked at her. "I just need to check on someone. I'll be fine." Without another word, she left, and the abruptly stopped outside, half not even knowing what had just happened. She had suddenly felt a very strong urge to visit Brian at the hospital, but now wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Jasmine was right; what if the Order attempted something? But it was barely a ten minute walk, and it was bright and sunny out, and it wasn't like there weren't going to be people around. Would they really try anything when just one scream from her would end the struggle?

She didn't move for a moment, and then pulled the hood of her jacket up. She hoped they wouldn't, at least.

When she arrived at the same back door of the hospital Alek had led her and Jasmine out of the night they had escaped, she only had to wait a minute or so until someone came out. _That was lucky, _she smiled, and then slipped past him, catching the door with her foot and ducking into it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no one in the hallway, and turned the corner. She couldn't help but smile, but it faded quickly. There _was _security here, and there were cameras. She couldn't stay long or she would eventually be caught.

_Room fifteen, _she silently repeated in her mind, and stopped in front of the door. She peered in, and silently gasped when she saw someone in the chair in front of the still motionless figure of Brian. They sat for a moment longer, and then the man stood, turning just enough that Chloe could make out his face. It was the man from the warehouse, the one that had kidnapped her and her mother!

Chloe tensed and pressed herself back against the wall. Why was someone working for the Order here? Could it be possible they thought Brian had inside information on her? And even so, why would they be here now, when they could very visibly see he would be of no use to them?

She clenched her fists and took a step forward, briefly wondering if she should do something, but froze as the man spoke words so chilling she felt as if a ton of snow had just been dumped on top of her.

"I'm so sorry…son."

Chloe blanched, feeling almost sickened. _Son? _The word repeated in her mind. No, that couldn't be right; she'd heard wrong, the man had misspoken—anything! The guy she had unwittingly fallen in love with…his father had been plotting her death the entire time? Had _Brian _been in on it, too?

Chloe heard footsteps from the room that seemed to draw nearer to her, and she darted to the end of the hallway and out the door she'd come in through. She cast one glance back to be assured no one was following her, and then walked as fast as she could back towards her house.

_This is going to be a problem._

**A/N: I told you guys there was going to be Chalek! :P Eh, this chapter felt a little rushed, and it wasn't as good as it could be, but I hope you liked it anyway! I'm still not exactly sure how easy it is to sneak into/out of a hospital...but whichever :P Thank you to my readers, my reviewers, my story alert/favorite...ers. I'm really glad people like this story! I only wish there could be a real Season 2...ah well, see you next chapter! :D **


End file.
